The Unused Characters Have an Adventure
by Pierre in France
Summary: You know those characters who were maliciously tossed from CATCF? Well, I decided to give them a tad of publicity by writing this little fic. Review if you want. Reviews keep me going.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: You know all those characters who were thrown out of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory at one point or another? And how they don't get any attention because everybody is too worried about Augustus and Veruca to even know they exist? Well, why don't I just give them their very own fanfic and end this once and for all? *does evil laugh***

**So, without further ado, I present to you the first fanfic of its kind...THE UNUSED CHARACTERS HAVE AN ADVENTURE!**

**One last note: You don't have to know who these people even are to read this. But it would be nice.**

* * *

"Hello, I'm Marvin Prune"

The party had only just begun, but Marvin was already socializing, hoping to make a new friend. Bertie Upside smiled at him and begged him to try the snacks. "They're delicious!"

* * *

Miranda Grope swallowed a mouthful of chocolate (Bertie Upside had also told her to please try the snacks.) when she noticed a girl her age sitting against an aardvark with a pencil and five pieces of paper. (The aardvark didn't have a pencil and paper; the girl did.) Miranda went over to talk to her.

"Hello, I'm Miranda Grope. What might your name be?" Miranda G. said, trying to sound proper.

"Miranda Mary Piker" said Miranda Mary Piker, not even bothering to pick her head up from the paper.

"Let's go to the Miranda convention then!" cried Miranda G. Miranda P. did not cooperate.

"No!" she shouted. "If I leave now, I will not have time to finish my homework!"

"Do you wish to try the snacks, Miranda the greatest person in the world?" Bertie Upside asked Miranda P. "What? She told me to call her that!"

"No thank you, now is not a good time." said Miranda P. "I shall not smear my homework."

* * *

Violet Strabismus was having a good time. She had made a new friend, Elvira Entwhistle, and she kind of liked Clarence Crump. Elvira, however, had her eye on Augustus Pottle.

"He's so fat it's adorable..." Elvira sighed dreamily.

Violet and Elvira sat down at a table and whispered about everybody. After discussing Terence Roper, they laughed so hard that everybody looked at them like they were crazy. They decided now would be a good time to stop.

* * *

Now everybody was doing something. Marvin Prune was counting salad plates, Miranda Grope was farting nonstop, Violet Strabismus was eating gravel, Elvira Entwhistle was taking her pants off only to reveal more pants, Augustus Pottle was knitting, Bertie Upside was sucking his thumb, Terence Roper was doing the robot, Clarence Crump was acting like a monkey, Tommy Troutbeck was doing gymnastics, Wilbur Rice was hammering nails, and Miranda Mary Piker was swinging on the chandelier.

* * *

The kids had so much fun that before they knew it, their parents had come to get them. Tommy Troutbeck left first with his parents and baby sister Kathy.

Mr. and Mrs. Prune carted Marvin away.

Mr. Rice came in and put Wilbur into a coffin. Wilbur was lugged away into the graveyard that was their home.

When his parents came, Clarence Crump said "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" He then proceeded to sing the song "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" all the way home.

Mr. Piker came next.

"H-e-n-d-e-c-a-s-y-l-l-a-b-i-c" spelled Miranda Mary Piker. "Hendecasyllabic. It means a word that has eleven syllables."

"Fabulous, you adorable cherub." said Mr. Piker. "You will get a star for this." He took Miranda P. away in a horse-drawn carriage.

Mrs. Grope came with Miranda G.'s little brother Phineas. Miranda kicked Phineas under an imaginary table and hangglided home.

Elvira Entwhistle left with her parents. They traveled in a hot-air balloon.

Violet Strabismus left with her fat mother and wiry father. They drove a literal lemon home.

Terence Roper's older sister Julie (who was edible) came to get him. They cartwheeled home.

Augustus Pottle's grandmother came to get him. They ate fro yo as they danced home.

Bertie Upside's aunt Samantha came to fetch him. They rode a Frisbee home.

**I won't continue until I get two reviews. They keep me going. So, review or don't review. I don't care if it takes ten years.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So, I guess it didn't take ten years. I'm actually very happy about this. Mainly because I have several unfinished CATCF fics and am taking the time away from that to work on this. Be grateful.**

**So, in this chapter, Halloween comes early! Yes, that's right, the unused characters are trick-or-treating. It was such a good idea that it couldn't wait until October. So enjoy.**

* * *

"I can't see out of the eyeholes on this manatee costume!"

"Where's my lasso? I can't be a cowboy without a lasso!"

"This ballerina tutu is too tight!"

Trick-or-treating began at 6:00. It was 5:58 and all those unusd characters were going crazy. Terence Roper was a manatee, Augustus Pottle was a cowboy, Elvira Entwhistle was a ballerina, Violet Strabismus was a vampire bat complete with bloody fangs (which Violet had refused to leave the house without) Bertie Upside was a boat, Miranda Grope was a ladybug, Miranda Piker was a bumblebee (they were going together) Clarence Crump was a zombie, Marvin Prune was a baby, Wilbur Rice was an Incredibly Deadly Viper, and Tommy Troutbeck was a Tom Nook.

By 6:02, the chaos had started. Terence Roper kept tripping over his manatee costume, Augustus Pottle kept catching his lasso on things, Elvira Entwhistle kept complaining that her tutu was too tight, Violet Strabismus kept whining about the bad choice of candy (Halloween is a holiday enjoyed by children for generations, but some children cannot help wishing that those houses bearing chips or pretzels had simply chosen candy instead) Bertie Upside's boat kept capsizing, Miranda Grope didn't like the way her head bobbles had been put on, Miranda Piker didn't approve of the size of her candy bag, Clarence Crump's zombie makeup was melting onto his costume, Marvin Prune was cold (he had accidentally omitted a shirt from his costume) Wilbur Rice was mad that nobody knew what he was, and Tommy Troutbeck was outraged that nobody bought his goods, and the narrarator was crabby from listening to all these complaints.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat!" cried Miranda Grope.

A lady gave everybody a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup. Some of the unused characters thanked her and left, but others complained.

"I like chocolate and peanut butter but not together." said Elvira Entwhistle.

"I'm allergic to peanut butter!" shouted Clarence Crump. "I want a rain check!"

"Do you even know what a rain check is?" asked Terence Roper.

At the next house, a teenager dressed as a vampire held out a bowl. Trick-or-treaters could choose between M&M's Skittles, or Starbursts.

Marvin Prune, Miranda Grope, Wilbur Rice, and Augustus Pottle took M&M's, Tommy Troutbeck, Violet Strabismus, Terence Roper, and Miranda Mary Piker chose Skittles, and everybody else chose Starbursts. The teenager was thanked, and the children left.

The next house gave out trail mix. Miranda Mary Piker gave hers back in disgust.

"You call this candy?" Miranda asked rudely.

About an hour later, the children were in good shape. Their candy ranged from Snickers and Milky Ways to Charleston Chews and Mallo Cups.

"Let's take a break." suggested Violet Strabismus, stopping to eat a Twix bar. "We've been at this for hours and I really think we should eat some candy so we won't have too much to carry later."

In the end, 5 children wanted to take a break and 6 wanted to continue. They chose to split up and meet up again at 8.

I have chosen to allow the children to do the rest of their trick-or-treating in privacy.

At 8, the kids met at the town hall and walked to Miranda Piker's house. There they traded candy. Miranda Grope started it by trading a Hershey bar for Bertie Upside's Almond Joy.

By 9 the children had bags filled with candy they liked (and some they didn't like, to give to their parents) and were very, very happy. They vowed to do it again next year.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I personally think this is my best work, but I won't force you to.**

**Anyway, if there is anything you're just dying to see the unused characters do, you can tell me and I will write it. Or at least try.**

**I don't want to keep you any longer, so please review. Chapter 3 will be posted when I have 5.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, no unused characters here. Sorry. Also sorry for the grammatical mistakes but I just don't feel like correcting them.**

**Author's note: I would just like to clear up any confusion. Augustus, Veruca, Violet, Mike, and Charlie are NOT IN THIS STORY! The characters are either earlier versions of them (like Augustus Pottle, Violet Strabismus, Elvira Entwhistle,etc.) or other random characters that were cut out at one point or another (Miranda Piker, Marvin Prune, Tommy Troutbeck, Miranda Grope, etc.) That's why I made this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregarde, Mike Teevee, and Charlie Bucket were standing on a piece of pie waiting for the excitement to occur. Augustus had even begun to eat his socks!

Finally, a tall, dark stranger took center stage. He said "Augustus Gloop, you are Augustus Pottle."

"You mean my last name vas almost_ Pottle?_ asked Augustus, bewildered.

"Yes." said the tall, dark stranger. "Yo Violet, you be da Viley Strabismus."

"Why are you talking like a gangster?" asked Violet. "Wait, it doesn't matter. My last name was nearly _Strabismus?"_

"Love your healthy body, Violet." said the tall, dark stranger. "Princess Veruca, your truly royal name is Elvira Entwhistle."

(adopts British accent) "You mean my (bleep) name was nearly (bleep) Elvira (bleep)?" asked Veruca.

"You should be glad Mike wasn't in the original story." the tall dark stranger said.

"WHAT? (bleep)" said Mike.

"I'm going to rap." said Charlie. He picked up a conveniently placed mic and rapped.

_Gum chewing's fine when it's once in a while_

_Itstopsyoufromsmokingandbrightensyoursmile_

_Butit's repulsiverevolting andwrong_

_CHEWING AND CHEWING ALL DAY LONG_

_the way that a cow does_

"Who are you calling a cow?" asked Violet.

"Nobody but you should be happy I made the narrarator make a lot of mistakes in my rapping. I forced Pierre in France to mess up my rap. I just said that otherwise I would spray him/her with bug spray." said Charlie.

"Oooooooh!" cried Veruca. "I wanna threaten Pierre in France! I've got £58 and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Why would Pierre in France be afraid of money." said Linda. (Who is Linda? Forget it, you can't pronounce it. BTW, did you know that 'prounounce' has the word 'pronoun' which has the words 'pro' and 'noun')

"Aaaaaaaah! British currency!" shouted Pierre in France. "Get it away from me!"

RANDOM TIME

"I like doilies." Augustus sang in a soprano voice.

"I am. I am. I'm the champion!" sang Violet.

"Veruca had a little squirrel whose fur was brown as her hair, which is conditioned daily. Also she puts eggs on her golden goose to keep it shiny" sang Veruca. (A/N: I couldn't decide whether to bring in the 1971 or 2005 characters, so I just did both)

"I'm watching TV!" sand Mike. Yes, sand Mike. Moving on.

"I'm so poor I could eat you!" sang Logan. (Wait, who's Logan? Who cares? He can be a part of this chapter.)

"I eat chocolate, you eat boots!" sang Augustus.

"I'm the queen, you're the fool!" sang Veruca.

"I'm a dog bone, you're dog poo!" sang Mike.

"You'll never be this ROYAL!" screamed Pierre in France. "Mainly because I'm the NARRARATOR! Muahahahahaha!"

"I eat the trash off the stage!" sang Charlie.

"I am too plump to play games!" sang Mrs. Gloop.

"I sell cars and you're lame!" said Mr. Beauregarde.

"I am cash, you are change!" sang Mr. Salt.

"You'll never have my name!" sang Mrs. Teevee.

"YOU WISH YOU WERE ME!" cried Pierre in France.

* * *

I know I said I wouldn't post chapter three until I had 5 reviews, but I really wanted to. I know, terrible chapter. But I'll make up for it. By the way, I'll post chapter 4 after 5 reviews. That seems fair.

Also, I should put myself in my fics more often. That was fun to write.

Until next time, Pierre in France.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for continuing to read my fic! Sorry if I'm taking too long to update but I ran out of ideas.**

**I can see this chapter's headline now: EVERYBODY HAS WEIRD POWERS. It is NOT in any way shape or form inspired by Frozen. Okay, maybe a little.**

**So, enjoy...**

"I think I have weird powers!" yelled Miranda Grope. "I went to feel my little brother's head and I accidentally hit him in the head with a bird!"

"So you have bird powers?" asked Augustus Pottle. "Cool! I have darkness powers."

"I have flower powers." said Violet Strabismus.

"I have paint powers." said Bertie Upside.

"I have slime powers." said Terence Roper.

"Ewww!" shouted Elvira Entwhistle. "Gross! Gross!"

"I have ketchup powers." said Clarence Crump.

"I have fire powers." said Miranda Mary Piker.

"I have glitter powers." said Elvira Entwhistle.

"I have water powers." said Marvin Prune.

"I have electricity powers." said Tommy Troutbeck.

"I have light powers." said Wilbur Rice.

"I have wind powers." said some other unused character named Selena Isadora.

Miranda Grope threw a bird at Miranda Piker. Miranda P. lit it on fire.

The bird twitched.

Violet Strabismus used her powers to create a field of daisies. Elvira accidentally glittered them.

"Oops." Elvira said. "Maybe we should wear gloves."

Selena took the unused characters to a glove store which just so happened to have gloves for everybody. Anyway, nobody accidentally lost control of their powers. Miranda Piker told Marvin Prune to go hide in his room for thirteen years and four months. Selena made her apologize.

But whyyyyyyyyy?" sobbed Marvin, who had begun to cry. I'm only eleven! Do you know how long that would be?"

"I'm eleven too said Tommy."

"I'm not eleven but I with I wath. Daddy says I can ride in the pathenger theat then." said Wilbur Rice.

"You what the what?" asked Clarence Crump.

"Until further notice I'm replacing my S sound with my TH sound. Thankth for underthanding."

"I'm twelve" said Clarence Crump.

"I'm nine almost ten." said Elvira.

"I am eight and will be nine in six days, nine hours, twenty seven minutes, and thirty four seconds." said Miranda Mary.

"I just turned nine yesterday." said Miranda Grope.

"I'm ten" said Terence Roper.

"I'm ten and a half." said Violet Strabismus.

"I'm eleven and a quarter." said Augustus Pottle.

"I'm almost eleven." said Bertie Upside.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER. Sorry so short. But hey, either you get a short chapter or no chapter at all. By the way, the unused character of the day is... Bertie Upside! I don't know where that came from.**

**Until Chapter Five Pierre in France. I'll post that after 7 reviews.**


End file.
